Love is always worth it
by Lea Tylr
Summary: After a phone call in tears, they decide to love each other and show the world that they want to live their own story after so many years in hiding and suffering. Could the love that they have for each other be enough to suppress the world around them?


Hi!  
I am the biggest fan of scandal, I believe that I can't live without scandal!  
Obviously it is my first fanfiction on Olitz, the most beautiful couple of Scandal

Then, I wish you good reading the fans of Olitz!

* * *

 _ **Chapter One**_

The night falls heavily on Washington known for his power and his politic, which shines slightly surrounded with monuments and with the White House and the wind blows coolly, it is rather an icy and rainy night.

Going farther, in an apartment coming from a chic district, a young woman with the dark brown hair, she sits in the corner of a sofa by fixing to her glass of foot filled with bloody red wine put on the coffee table, with tears which threaten to fall and she winds arms around her in shortage of strong arms of Him. She eventually lets her tears salty and emptied of their shine, she pushes away the desire to shout with pain which makes her sick, she is tried to put her feelings in the side, she is tired to deny her love for Him and the thing which she wants to the world, it is to be able to live an unreal love story with Him. She sniffs by wiping tears with the sleeve of her grey pullover and she takes her iPhone by banging a phone number of which she knows by heart for almost 8 years:

\- You are on the secure line of the White House... Beep-beep... *Strong but soft male voice resounds in his ears* It is President Fitzgerald Grant. What do you want at present?

Olivia's throat becomes painful when she hears him to breathe slowly.

"Fitz..", she says.

"Li.. Livvie.. It is you? What there was? You cried? Please tell me..", Fitz moves in his armchair of the Oval Office, by clutching the telephone by concern and by anxiety and closes eyes.

"Fitz, I need you.. I'm fed up to shout you to say that we can't hold a relationship and love each other, I can't stand the world, Mellie, Cyrus, Jake, Dad and the whole... What I want now and for my remaining days, it is you and I want to be happy with you but I am also afraid, Fitzy...", she sniffs and looks at the apartment in the darkness, "I... I have..."

"Olivia, I come in 15 minutes", Fitz hears Olivia to protest, "No, Liv I come and I don't care others, you told to need me then I do it... Doux bébé, I come in 15 minutes."

Fitz hangs up and gets ready to leave to _**Olivia Carolyn Pope**_ , the woman who makes him beat the heart for approximately 8 years.

 **15 minutes later**

Several blows at the door, Olivia lowers heavily from the sofa and unbolts the door, by opening to be in front of the most powerful leader of the world, _**Fitzgerald Thomas Grant** **III**_ and eyes cross, lock themselves with sexual tension and immortal intensity. Silence settles down between them, their eyes say to themselves many words which mean full of things and Fitz eventually interrupts this silence by a " **Hi** " by entering Olivia's apartment.

"Hi.', she says, following Fitz by eyes and pushes away the desire to kiss him.

"Are you OK? And I shall sleep here this evening all right?", Fitz asks to her.

He removes the jacket of his presidential suit, by putting her on the back of the sofa and saw a bowl filled with popcorn on the coffee table, goes to the kitchen to eat something with Olivia who didn't eat according to popcorn, by rolling up the sleeves of the shirt.

Fitz asks again to Olivia, "Pastas with some pesto, it will go to you?"

Olivia smiles slightly by sitting down on a highchair of the kitchen and observes Fitz of back by bitting the internal lip. She says to fitz, "Yes.. But you are not obliged, Fitzy"

After 10 minutes in the kitchen, they put themselves in the table as an ordinary couple and begin to eat and drink their drink favorite as Fitz in the Scotch whisky and Olivia in the red wine by talking of this and that.

At the end of the dinner, they sit down on the sofa still by not contacting one to another and Olivia eventually snuggles up to the chest of Fitz, she feels the muscular and hot arms surrounding her as if he wanted to protect her against the old devils. They stay entwined for a long time, listening to their breathing getting tangled in a gentle breath and finally Fitz starts talking.

He slips her fingers into Olivia's smooth hair and wraps them around her long fingers. "If you want to talk, I'm listening to you Liv.."

 **"** In fact I called you because I missed you, I don't anymore support to deny my feelings for you Fitz, I want just to hear your voice, to talk about jam, about _**Vermont**_ and about children, maybe two babies.. As I told it to you by the telephone, I am tired to play your mistress and to lie to Cyrus, Jake and Mellie, to my father, and I want to be free, to make what I like as working in Olivia Pope and Associates, living with you, loving you, marrying you and it doesn't matter, I want to live freely with you. I don't want to run away anymore, I don't want to hurt you any more, to hurt us and what I want it is us, only us.", she looks down by wiping a tear which flows and tries to calm the panting breath. "You know, Fitz, I told Edison that I want painful, difficult, devastating, life-changing, extraordinary love. But I made a mistake and I don't want anymore that, I want a wild love, which makes me happy, which changes my life and which gives me the light in my life. I want to be Olivia Pope."

"Hey..", Fitz slips a finger under his chocolate face to lift his chin. "Livvie.. Our love isn't theoretical anymore. It's real. We love each other. We belong together. We'are in this together. I belong to you since we met during my presidential campaign and I told it to the Rose Garden, you have always controlled me since. Without you, my life would be meaningless now because you are the love of my life and I can't breathe without you, I can't sleep without you. Let's forget Jake, Mellie, your dad and Cyrus, because it will be just us and it's always us, you know it Liv. You told me that if I want you, I earn you and well, I earned you and I won't lose you anymore. Never again because I'm tired of suffering, to get drunk with whiskey to drown my pain and it's unbearable not to be able to see you, not to be able to make love to you, not to be able to hold you in my arms and not being able to live with you as a normal couple. But now, we are free to love each other, to make love without hiding in the hotel rooms or at your place, to hold hands, to go to official events with you by my side and to show world that we are an official couple and to prove to the world that we love each other unconditionally. That's what I want now and we can do it from tomorrow morning, we can live our story. Let's talk about jam, Vermont and kids. You know what, Liv.. I love you and I'm so in love with you that I'm dying of love."

Olivia fixes Fitz of her own eyes, she had just seen real Fitz who is powerless in front of love that possesses him from top to bottom and who opened him his heart which bleeds abundantly of love and his declaration of desperate love overflowed emotions that Olivia loses control in her. She lets tears run down his sweet face and she slips her hands over Fitz's muscular chest, precisely where her beating heart. So strongly. To his contact. The thrill runs violently through Olivia's spine. She raises eyes towards Fitz's eyes blue as ocean azure, then her soft lips that are slowly moistening. Olivia's lips just clash with hers, the world around them collapses and the electroshock they know so well, runs so violently through their bodies that scream for thirsty desire and stormy love.

They let their desire ignite and they continue their love get tangled in Olivia's room where their shouts and groans which resound.


End file.
